Here's to the Night
by Lucia's Puppet
Summary: She wants him around always or never, and he doesn’t know if he’s willing to give up his lifestyle for the only person he ever loved. Songfic to Here’s to the Night by Eve 6. Lit. Really short oneshot


Here's to the Night.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; I do not own the song. I'm sure I barely even own the plot or idea, but this is me saying please don't sue, because I have no money, and am making no money.

Summary: She wants him around always or never, and he doesn't know if he's willing to give up his lifestyle for the only person he ever loved. Songfic to Here's to the Night by Eve 6. Lit. Really short.

A/N: This is my first fic, so its probably crappy. But I like it. Just let me know what you think, I want the good, bad, and ugly reviews. The lyrics are in italics. The song is Here's to the Night by Eve 6

_So denied,  
__So I lied,  
__Are you the now or never kind?  
__In a day and a day love  
__I'm gonna be gone for good again_

He always left. Always. It was expected; it was how he worked. He got close to you and then he left. It had always been that way, but she thought now it'd be different. How wrong she was. It was midnight and he hadn't returned, she knew he wasn't going to, but it was supposed to be different. She wandered to the door as someone knocked and she finished the page she was reading.

_Are you willing to be had?  
__Are you cool with just tonight?_

And there he was. Leaning against the doorframe with the cocky smirk painted across his lips. She was torn between smacking him and kissing him. She chose the latter. He pushed her inside and closed the door. The crash of his keys hitting the floor broke whatever spell she was under and she pulled back. "We can't do this." Her eyes glistened as he looked down at the floor. "I'm not the one night kind of girl. You have to actually be here."

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
__Here's to the nights we felt alive  
__Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
__Here's to goodbye  
__Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

He couldn't do that. They both knew it. He was the vagabond, wandered from city to city. He didn't even bother getting new apartments now; it was cheaper to stay in some motel. But for her, could he settle down? "I can't do that Rory. I want to, but I can't."

The first tear slipped down her cheek and she went back to the door. "You have to go Jess. I can't do this anymore."

"Just one night Rory. I'm in town for a book signing tomorrow; I'll be here all day. Please." He was pleading; he never did that. Rory broke down.

"This is the last time Jess. You can't keep doing this. If you can't be here I have to move on."

"I know. And I swear this is the last time I'll come back."

"No its not. You always say that, and sometimes I hope it is, but usually I just want that one last night. I'll go get the blankets for the couch."

"Rory. Please."

"Not this time Jess. No."

_Put your name on the line  
__Along with place and time  
__Wanna stay not to go,  
__I wanna ditch the logical._

He sat behind the desk, blindly signing his name on whatever was placed in front of him. He couldn't get her out of his head. He was dwelling on what she had said. But could he really stick around, especially in the city he ran away from? He wasn't sure, but he was gonna give it a try if it meant that he could keep seeing Rory. The trick was telling her this.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
__Here's to the nights we felt alive  
__Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
__Here's to goodbye  
__Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._

What was he thinking? This would never work. He was lying in bed that night, Rory slept soundly next to him. And he slipped out from under the covers, quietly hissing at the sudden cold on his feet. He wasn't good for her. He was gonna mess up again, he had to leave.

_All my time is frozen motion  
__Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
__Don't let me let you go._

He couldn't make himself leave the doorway. He smirked at his own stupidity. He couldn't leave her like this. He'd end up staying at least until she began to wake, then he'd slip out the door, hoping the fresh pot of coffee was taken as an apology and not a sign that he was returning. This time he knew he wouldn't come back. He'd stay out of New York so he wouldn't be tempted. He'd let her move on and be happy. Even if it killed him.

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
__Here's to the nights we felt alive  
__Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
__Here's to goodbye  
__Tomorrow's gonna come too soon._


End file.
